A Parallel World: Forging a Better Future
by AkumaRaion
Summary: Imagine a world free of titans. With this obstacle out of the way, humanity starts rebuilding their society. Hundreds of years pass, and technology has exceeded beyond expectations, enabling humans to gain 'superpowers'. Taking the lead in technology is an organization called TEF. When faced with the possible threat of two worlds intersecting, drastic measures are unavoidable.
1. Prologue

Footsteps echoed across the marble hallway, disturbing the unnatural silence. Quick feet made its way to a nearby chestnut door, hesitating for a moment before forcing it open. Light showered the dim room. At a quick glance, the room appeared to be empty, but another glance proved the shadows to be, in fact, figures occupying chairs.

The foremost figure stood up, nodding at the new arrival. "So you've finally arrived. Shall we get started, Commander?"

The addressed bowed, a hand brought over his chest as a sign of respect. "Of course, General. I apologize for my tardiness. I assure you it won't happen again."

A soft chuckle escaped the general's mouth, startling his companions. "Knowing you, Allern, it probably won't." He gestured at a nearby empty seat. "Sit. We were just discussing the matters on hand."

The young man eased himself into the chair, an emotionless smile painted across his sharp features. The general watched his movements carefully, not missing a single detail. Once he deemed his subordinate to be comfortable enough, the general spoke, his strong voice carrying across the room. "Since we have a limited amount of time, I will try to keep this short. As you all well know, we're here to discuss the up coming mission. Twenty to thirty cadets will be chosen and, accompanied by Major Quentin, will travel to a parallel world predicted to collide with us within the next few hundred years. This could cause great damage as the other world seemed to have not yet overcome the obstacle we had struggled with a long time ago. " His voice lowered a notch. "The titans. Of course, this means that they will infest the earth once more and murder a great number of unprepared civilians before we can wipe them out completely."

If there was silence before, it was no match for the tyrant that now claimed the room as its own.

The general paused for a few moments before continuing at a breakneck speed. "The only way to prevent this from happening is to speed up the elimination of the titans over on the other world. We can't afford, however, to reveal where we came from as that would disturb the very strands of the universe. We can only wait and hope for the best." He cleared his throat, eyes shining with confidence. "To ensure that our plan will work out, I have decided to sent a few cadets - the most clever, if not talented - to join the current training squad. Seeing as the Recon Corps are the most advanced in the subject of titans, we will send the cadets to join them."

A voice spoke up. The owner was a middle-aged woman with graying blond hair. Her green eyes were strict and betrayed wisdom. "That's all very clever and elaborate but, General, who do you plan to send? I doubt that we will find someone who fit the qualifications so easily."

"That is yet to be decided, Maribel. In fact, this is the reason why I called you in the first place. Our decision must be wise and should not be rushed." The general answered, reaching for a steaming cup of tea nearby. "I would say two at the very most. Perhaps cheerful and easy going to clear their suspicions and yet also clever enough to earn people's trust and dig their way into the organization." He sipped his tea slowly, letting the others contemplate. "What about you, Edward? You spend enough time with the instructors to know a few of the students, don't you?"

Before the man could reply, Allern interrupted him. "I'm sorry, General. But if I might, may I suggest someone?" At his superior's nod, he added, "I would recommend Leticia Eloise Johnson and Alicia Sanglante. Your great niece has proven to be good with people, easily befriending others that originally disliked her. Alicia, on the other hand, is talented as her instructors claim. If something goes wrong, we can definitely count on her to look out for her companions as well as keeping her partner in line."

The general set his cup down slowly on a nearby tea tray, deep in thought. The other occupants of the room exchanged glances, murmuring amongst themselves. Many nodded slowly, lips pursed, while others furrowed their eyebrows and shook their head in denial. "Perhaps... Yes, perhaps you may be right, Allern. They might be the best choices for this job." He chuckled softly, stirring the tea in his cup. "At this point, only time will tell. Let us meet here in a few days' time and discuss this matter further on." He glanced at the other leaders. "I'm sure I'll have to work out some... disagreements. Until then, you are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 1

**So, nice to meet ya, I'm Raion! I'm a new fanfiction writer so I would really appreciate feedback. Please don't hesitate to review! **

**Philosophia: TOMATOES.**

**And that's my beta-reader, she's kinda crazy, but she's actually a pretty awesome writer. You should check out her stories some time. **

**Philosophia: Specifically Crooked. My best work. I think. Hope. Yeah. **

**Someone roll the tape before she starts another one of her rants about romantic fanfics beating her in reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't believe in putting disclaimers at the beginning of each chapter (such a pain) so I'll only say it once. I don't own shingeki no kyojin but I wished I did. QAQ**

* * *

_Tick tock. _

The annoying sound of the clock reverberated around the room, reminding her of the valuable time that was being lost.

_Tick tock. _

She tapped her feet impatiently, running an absentminded hand over her weapons.

_Tick tock. _

Her face scrunched into a frown, hand raised as she prepared to knock on the door. Before she could pound upon it mercilessly, the chestnut door swung open, revealing a flustered girl. Her blond hair hung in all directions, preventing onlookers from seeing her face fully. Green eyes that were usually so bright and cheerful were now frantic and confused. Her clothes were a wrinkled mess with a thin layer of dust covering her from head to toe. It looked like she had just sprinted across the desert nonstop, occasionally falling down and gaining another layer of dirt.

She leaned against the doorframe, her breath coming in gasps, "S-Sorry, Al-Alice. I was..." A pause for air. "L-Looking for my gear."

Her companion merely rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest in a stubborn manner. "You've said that excuse three times in a row. I suggest you change it up a bit so I can have something to laugh at, Leticia."

Leticia pouted, her face turning red at the accusation. She lifted a hand to smoothen her hair and clothes, coughing slightly from the dust. "I'm not kidding. I really did lose my gear for a moment. Those four year olds hid it, I'm positive! Oh, if I get my hands on them..."

"Well, maybe if you would stop molesting them, they would cease to hide your equipment."

Before Leticia could cook up a retort, Alice dragged her away, earning glares and shouts of protest from the bratty adolescent.

She sighed, "Oh, quiet you, we're already late. At this rate, we'll be stuck cleaning the quarters." She grimaced, her nose wrinkling at the thought of picking up after the boys.

Leticia paused in her complaining abruptly, eyes widening in distress. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's move it!"

Without another word, she took the lead, towing Alice behind her as they dashed towards the common room.

* * *

"You're late. As usual." A young woman shook her head slowly in exasperation, looking at them sharply through her glasses. "I would think you to be more responsible, Alice, Leticia."

The pair held their head in shame, waiting silently until the lecture was over. Fortunately, it wasn't long before the instructor allowed them to leave, giving them a final light push toward the group of students. The two took their places, standing straight among rows of armed soldiers. The group directed their attention towards the stage where a man in his mid-forties was gazing at them in slight pride. His attire was simple, but formal: simple forest green military coat; a badge to indicate his rank; neatly-combed salt-and-pepper hair.

"Welcome, my cadets. I trust that you have rested well. I'm not one for speeches but," he cleared his throat, smiling through his beard. "I guess you guys deserve it. I know you've been training for months ends, non-stop with hardly a break in between. Earlier in the year, I had promised you it will not be for nothing. Now," He turned slowly, his gaze traveling over the soldiers, making eye contact with each and every one. "Are you ready to fulfill my promise?"

A cheer swept over the crowd as many raised their weapons, signaling their approval. At the same time, a high-pitched squeal erupted from a certain blonde's mouth, earning grimaces of pain from her neighbors.

"Will you please stop that, Leticia?" Alice hissed, struggling to calm her features.

"Heh? B-but we finally get to go!" Leticia's eyes shone brightly in the early daylight, filled with fires of determination. "We can finally defeat those blasted titans! And not fake ones, either! I can't wait! We'll succeed for sure!"

Silence met her ears. "Heh?" Leticia snuck a glance towards her peers. "Why are you - WHAT? W-WAIT FOR ME!" Finding the spots around her to be empty of all life, she dashed towards the portal, hand extended towards the opening frantically. Barely making it by a nanosecond, she collapsed on the ground on the other side, breathless. Strings of hair floated to the ground after her.

Giggles and soft chuckles filled the air as Leticia smoothed her ruffled hair, face comparable to a tomato. Taking a deep breath, she glared at Alice, already imagining ways of how she would make her friend's life horrible. As if it already wasn't. Noting that her partner was ignoring her, Leticia took a moment to take in her surroundings. A glance stole her breath away.

Gentle sunlight filtered through towering trees, creating soft puddles of light on the forest floor. A soft breeze weaved around branches. Below, grass conquered the ground, growing in large tufts of vegetation. It reached up to her thighs, giving off the impression of a living animal dancing around in the wind. A chorus of chirping birds filled the air, accompanied by the occasional bush rustling. A fresh sweet smell drifted to her nostrils. Leticia turned slowly, soaking in the sunlight. She sighed in contentment. Her blazing determination died down to a flickering flame of excitement, influenced by the peaceful nature of the scene before her.

She was snapped out of her relaxed daydreaming by a sharp voice, tinged with irritation. "Leticia, get up. Come on, we're gonna left behind… again."

Startled, she hopped up. Brushing off the dirt stains, Leticia jogged after her group who were marching in an organized yet slightly wary position. She soon caught up to Alice, but she decided to remain in the rear, eager to witness more of nature's beauty.

A thump in the ground stopped her wandering eyes. Leticia shifted to a more familiar position, one hand resting tentatively on her sword. _Titans?_ Her fears were confirmed once a shape appeared in the distance, approaching at a rapid pace. Leticia took a deep breath, swallowed down a lump in her throat, and withdrew her sword.

_Clink. _

The sound echoed across the silent field. Now that the true threat was revealed, the forest no longer seemed so welcoming. It looked haunting with long shadows created by the trees, the relaxed silence transformed into an eerie atmosphere.

Leticia blinked.

The titan drew closer.

She blinked again.

The figure resembled a overjoyed toddler, bouncing around on the tips of its toes. Its arms wiggled around in the air like insane snakes.

Leticia shook her head, slapping her cheeks lightly to get herself to concentrate. The titan was so close now she could clearly make out the ridges of its nose and its mocking smile. Leticia couldn't help but to stare at the monster, hand tightening on her weapon. Her arm shook slightly.

So this, this was the real thing.

The real thing.

The real thing that could make her suffer a gory death in a slow, torturous way.

Her legs felt like jelly, unstable, threatening to collapse any minute. She couldn't move. She felt frozen, unable to do anything as the titan got closer and closer.

A nudge to her ribs startled her. Alice had a reassuring smile etched upon her face. Alice never smiled. Nearby, her fellow companions had the same cheeky smirk on their features, no doubt sure that they were going to destroy the titan first. Determination flowed through Leticia's veins, warming her to her toes. The numbness disappeared within moments. She plastered a confident grin on her own face, pushing the earlier wave of fear to the back of her mind. Even if Alice was her only true friend, she couldn't afford for her to get the first kill.

No way in life or death.

Sprinting to get a running start, Leticia attached herself to one of the surrounding trees, lunging toward the titan. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Alice imitating her actions, only slightly more graceful as she flew from tree to tree. She seemed to be gaining more and more momentum each second. Leticia would never make it to the titan in time.

Or so she thought.

The titan ceased running abruptly, turning around to face Leticia. Whatever brain cells it had left decided to make her its target, directing the beast to gallop in her direction. Within a few seconds, it was now only about twenty yards from her.

Swirling clumsily to get access to the titan's neck, Leticia crashed on an extending branch. Realizing her fatal error, she turned hastily, only for the titan to grasp a hold of her. Thick meaty fingers surrounded her, trapping her in an uncomfortable cage.

Leticia struggled against them, thumping her arms down on the giant hand in desperation. She kicked her legs frantically in the air as she was lifted up, getting closer every passing moment to the titan's mouth.

_Oh, God, no. _

_Someone… please… help me..._


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hiya, Raion here~ Wow, I'm surprised you guys made it this far. ._. I have so little faith in my fanfiction sometimes. More like all the time actually xD ;w; **

**Kawaii: MAH HOE. *hugs Raion***

* * *

Getting eaten alive was not fun. Or so Leticia was told. Now, she had the chance to judge for herself.

Large yellow teeth came into view, just before the smell hit her nostrils. It was absolutely gruesome. It reminded her of rotten meat, left unattended to for who knows how long. It was mixed with something that resembled puke, making her stomach churn and bile rise in her throat.

These observations were pushed aside the next moment as Leticia's mind was gripped with something she hadn't felt for a long time.

Fear.

True fear.

It ate up her mind like a ravenous beast, leaving no room for thoughts. Long years of training were tossed away, and it was like becoming a helpless toddler all over again. Leticia felt paralyzed, her body stiffening so much it was like she was encased in concrete. Her lungs tightened, sending waves of pain through her body. Would she die of suffocation instead? Or would it be the scalding pain of being ripped apart and chewed in the jaws of this behemoth?

She almost wanted to scoff at the ridiculous situation._ One of the most talented cadets and this is the way you go? I thought you would be more clever, Leticia Johnson_, Leticia silently scolded herself, panic giving way to a quiet acceptance of her fate.

Leticia took one last glance at her surroundings and sighed. So this, this was the end. She stared at the trees, trying to ignore the short distance between her and the titan's mouth. Well, she had lived a good life. She made all sorts of friends including Evelyn and Ivan and Catherine and-

And Alice. Leticia wondered what would happen after her death.

Would they hold a funeral? Would they burn whatever remains are left of her dismembered body? Would anyone even remember her? Most importantly, what would Alice do? She wasn't the type of person to break down and cry so how would she take out her grief? Did she even have any?

It wasn't like she was going to burst out of the trees and cut the titan's arm so Leticia could escape...right?

It was so unbelievable that Leticia's head still spun, even after minutes of witnessing Alice and a few others take down the titan in such a magnificent show of teamwork that even the major would be impressed. It had been pretty amazing, she grudgingly admitted. While a few had taken on the job of separating the titan's limbs from its body, as well as keeping their teammates out of the titan's reach, Alice had swirled around onto the titan's neck and in a matter of seconds, had sliced perfectly in the exact right spot, decapitating the titan in the process.

The others had completely trusted Alice, confident in their distraction that would provide her an easy kill. She was a natural leader, giving off a type of aura that clearly said don't-mess-with-me-or-you'll-regret-it.

In a way, it made Leticia's chest burn with uncontrollable jealousy. While she had been liked and trusted by others, Alice had been _admired and feared_ by them. No way could she ever match up with her. They were total opposites.

Shaking off the unwanted thoughts, she stared at Alice's back, guilt rising up in her chest. Her friend had just risked her life to save Leticia's own pathetic one and here she was, sulking without even a word of gratitude.

"T-Thanks, Alice," she mumbled, glancing off to the side in embarrassment.

Alice only turned around, tilting her head in what looked to be slight bewilderment. "Hm? It's really no problem. Saving you caused me little effort and time so you shouldn't appear so anxious." She hesitated, caught between formal and informal. Trying for the latter, she spoke slowly, experimenting with each word on her tongue. "Besides, that's what friends are for, right?"

Those words struck a strange warmth in Leticia, filling her chest with a tingling feeling.

Right before it was crushed by the Major.

* * *

Leticia winced, rubbing her ears painfully. She shook her head from side to side, trying to get rid of the irritating ringing.

"You know you totally deserved everything you got," a bored voice commented. Alice glanced at her companion, amusement flickering softly in her azure eyes.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Leticia shuddered, wrinkling her nose. "I didn't know the Major could be that loud."

"It's to be expected. After all, it's only been five minutes and already one of his 'capable' cadets is in the hands of a titan," Alice said, curving two fingers to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I should have been more careful. Blah blah." Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Leticia stuck out her tongue in a comical impression of the major.

Shaking her head at her friend's lack of maturity, Alice spared her another glance. "You better stop complaining before he hears you," she smirked, lifting a thumb over her shoulder. The Major stood stiffly in front of a large oak. His eyes traveled over the cadets' heads, watching for any signs of danger. The dark brown pools narrowed in warning when they met Leticia's own green ones. She gulped, averting her eyes in terror. They continued the rest of the trip in apprehensive silence.

The group traveled quickly, adrenaline supplying their sore muscles. The less experienced cadets shook with suppressed fear, wary eyes keeping a look out for titans. Meanwhile, the older soldiers rushed ahead, eager to 'protect' their peers and competitively earn a title for themselves.

Within a few hours, an enthusiastic shout broke the almost peaceful reticence, drawing numerous pairs of eyes towards it. "Hey, look!"

Twisting their necks to the right, the heads turned in the direction of the extended hand. As if following a signal, the group split into two, creating a clear path through the middle.

Major Quentin strolled briskly down the path, accompanied by two younger soldiers. His eyes darted from side to side, finally settling for a nod. The unspoken order urged the cadets onward.

Marching steadily forward, the troop entered a steep valley. Layers piled upon layers, each filled with its own special types of fossils and rocks. The leading row hesitated, before carefully entering a side tunnel. The small black hole dug deeply into the side of the valley, about ten feet away from the ground. A small ledge stuck out from underneath. Alice could immediately see why T.E.F. had chosen such a place. The height itself couldn't have been more than nine feet high, providing a narrow entrance. Any animal larger than a human would have a tough time trying to enter. Even titans of the five meter class would struggle to fit in all of their upper bodies. By that time, the soldiers would have no trouble swiftly cutting its fatal spot. Even if the titan had managed to clog the opening, Alice suspected there was more than one entrance in this wide valley.

Without a single word, the group split into even smaller fractions, guided by their training. Using the jutting stones as footholds, one by one, the soldiers entered the seeming endless black hole. When it was her turn, Alice quickly climbed up, and without hesitation, stepped into the lifeless channel.

Darkness immediately swallowed her. Running her hands over the rough walls to keep steady, she walked briskly ahead. After a few meters, the tunnel started to widen, and light entered her vision. She took a few wary steps forward. The passageway soon opened up into a large cavern, allowing Alice a chance to study her surroundings. It was big enough for a soldier to move around freely with the three-dimensional gear, but still far too small for a very large titan. On the other side, another tunnel beckoned her forward. It was larger than the first, providing her more room to twist and turn. As she exited it, she couldn't help but to feel amazed at the sight before her.

She advanced a little more, creating space for the person behind her. A sharp gasp caught her attention.

Leticia's eyes widened, her mouth forming an 'o' shape. "Whoa..."

"Whoa indeed."


End file.
